Em rota de colisão
by boagarota
Summary: 3 lugar challenge DHr fórum 3V. Sete anos. Setembro. Estas datas voltam à mente de Hermione Granger no dia do casamento de seus melhores amigos, fazendoa relembrar trinta dias passados nas mãos de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Severus Snape e... Draco Ma


**Em rota de colisão**

_uma fanfic de Maya Snape_

**Notas da autora**: Essa fic modifica um pouco a cena de luta em _Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince_ para que se encaixe no que eu quero, então, não estranhem se alguma coisa estiver em desacordo com esta parte do livro. Será a única que eu modificarei, eu prometo. A música é _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ do Green Day

Era tão perfeito quanto ela poderia imaginar que fosse. Um sonho que todas as mulheres do mundo compartilhavam. Hermione sentiu lágrimas quentes vertendo de seus olhos e banhando-lhe a face enquanto Ginny adentrava a capela ao som da marcha nupcial, radiosamente envolvida pelos últimos raios de sol que se punham numa colina mais atrás.

Harry a observava, já posicionado junto ao padre. Ele tinha os olhos marejados, quase no mesmo estado em que Hermione se encontrava. A morena sorriu para um orgulhoso senhor Weasley que entregava a mão de Ginny ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. A noiva encoberta pelo véu alvo, não conseguia esconder os soluços de felicidade.

_Eu nunca pensei que conseguiríamos, Hermione! Estou tão feliz! Ele disse que não quer esperar mais! Vamos nos casar, amiga! Eu e Harry vamos nos casar!_

A morena lembrava claramente do tom eufórico de Ginny quando lhe contava a novidade ao celular. Hermione havia soltado um grito de felicidade no meio do hospital, arrancando sorrisos surpresos de seus colegas e olhares reprovadores de seu superior. E, agora, tudo estava se tornando realidade. Ali, num pequeno vinhedo italiano, com uma capela simples e a família da noiva presente, tudo estava tomando forma. Remus e Tonks, representando a família do noivo, haviam chegado no último instante. A guerra havia consumido suas vidas, assim como consumira os dez anos anteriores da vida dela. Eles, entretanto, estavam de mãos dadas, como dois adolescentes sonhando com seu próprio futuro.

Ginny virou-se para lhe entregar as flores, ao mesmo tempo em que Ron passava um braço pela sua cintura. Eles eram o padrinho e a madrinha, como não poderia deixar de ser.

Haviam viajado para a Itália, ao encontro de Hermione, por saber que aquele casamento jamais se realizaria enquanto estivessem em solo inglês. Voldemort já estava permeado demais na terra dos anglo-saxões para que houvesse paz suficiente nela que permitisse a realização de uma cerimônia tão sagrada. Não, deveriam partir. Hermione sabia que eles voltariam naquele mesmo dia, mas mesmo assim seu coração insistia em se emocionar. Ela havia se preparado psicologicamente para vê-los depois de tantos anos separados, mas nada havia adiantado. _Céus, como eu sinto a falta de todos_, pensou consigo mesma, aconchegando-se no abraço de Ron e apertando o singelo buquê em suas mãos.

**Summer has come and past**   
O verão veio e se foi  
**The innocent can never last**  
A inocência nunca poderá durar  
**Wake me up when September ends**   
Acorde-me quando setembro acabar

**Like my fathers come to pass**   
Como meus pais vieram para partir  
**Seven years has gone so fast**  
Sete anos passaram tão rapidamente  
**Wake me up when September ends**   
Acorde-me quando setembro acabar

Ela queria tanto que Dumbledore estivesse ali naquele momento! Era tudo que Hermione mais queria. Ele merecia estar vivo para ver seu mais querido pupilo encontrar uma luz no fim do túnel enquanto estava envolto em tanta escuridão e dor. O diretor estaria orgulhoso... E ela conseguiria parar de chorar, talvez.

_Como é possível sete anos passarem como um borrão?_, ela se perguntava, respirando fundo para não estragar um momento tão especial com seu emocionalismo tolo. A senhora Weasley já chorava por todos os presentes...

Ela fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Ron, lembrando a si mesma de alguns bons momentos de sua vida. Na época em que seus pais ainda eram vivos, em que Dumbledore sempre tinha um sorriso calmo e um olhar perspicaz para ela, em que ela e Harry e Ron só tinham que se preocupar em não pegar detenção com Snape...

O nome do professor a fez ganhar uma carranca, mas ela a desfez logo, não querendo dar a impressão de que estava infeliz com o casamento. A fatídica noite em que Dumbledore fora assassinado e Snape e Malfoy sumiram de suas vistas estaria gravada para sempre em sua memória.

**Here comes the rain again**   
Aí vem a chuva novamente  
**Falling from the stars**  
Caindo das estrelas  
**Drenched in my pain again**  
Inundando minha dor novamente  
**Becoming who we are**  
Nos tornando aquilo que somos

A noite mais estranha da sua vida, sem dúvidas. Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Se não houvesse tomado _Felix Felicis, _certamente não estaria mais ali. Sua cabeça estava desordenada, observando a Marca Negra pairando acima da torre de astronomia enquanto tentava desviar de feitiços e imobilizar Comensais da Morte. Onde estava a sabe-tudo Granger? Quando ela mais precisava de suas eternas horas estudando feitiços de variados tipos, onde as palavras em latim paravam? _Certamente não na minha mente_, ironizou ela consigo mesma, lançando um _Expelliarmus_ para um Comensal que quase se aproximara demais. Se não fosse a poção, ela com certeza estaria estatelada no chão, vítima de uma maldição da morte.

Então porquê não estava feliz? Porque algo lhe dizia que aquela noite não terminaria nada bem? Dumbledore e Harry logo estariam de volta, e se tudo desse certo trariam mais uma das _horcruxes_ para ser posteriormente destruída. Então porquê ela sentia urgência em subir naquela torre e ver o que Draco Malfoy estava fazendo lá?

Estavam todos dormindo. Apenas ela, Ron, Ginny, Neville e Luna estavam lutando com os Comensais. Além dos professores, claro, e de algum membro da Ordem da Fênix que eventualmente chegava ali. Os alunos estavam em suas camas, nas torres, e ela sabia que não havia ninguém ali em cima além de Draco Malfoy. Ela havia olhado o Mapa do Maroto antes de topar com os Comensais.

Um feitiço de corte a atingiu na bochecha, e ela perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo no chão a tempo de ver um Comensal que tentava atacar Luna por trás. Apontou a varinha para ele, murmurou um feitiço e virou-se para aparar a queda. Ela própria estava surpresa com tanta agilidade. _Deus o abençoe, Harry Potter!_, agradeceu em pensamentos, torcendo para que o amigo só chegasse depois que aquela invasão houvesse terminado. Luna gritou um agradecimento para ela e voltou a prestar atenção em seu duelo.

Os minutos seguintes passaram sem que ela notasse. Seu único pensamento estava em se manter viva e tomar conta de seus amigos. Ela sempre fora um bocado maternal e protetora com eles, e isso acarretava muitas brigas, às vezes inclusive rompendo a amizade. Mas eles sempre acabavam se desculpando e voltando à amizade de sempre. Ela rodou em volta de si mesma e suspirou aliviada ao ver que todos estavam vivos, embora feridos. Ajudou Neville e Ginny com três Comensais da Morte e só parou de correr, gritar e brandir a varinha quando a porta da escadaria da torre de astronomia se abriu e um grupo de Comensais passou por eles correndo.

_Como eles chegaram lá em cima_? _Eu não os vi subir_, pensava, e ficou consternada ao ver Harry descer pouco depois. Um dos Comensais aproveitou sua distração e ia atingi-la com um feitiço, quando McGonnagal a salvou. Hermione correu atrás do grupo na frente de Harry, e uma Comensal virou-se para "cuidar dela", segundo a morena a ouviu dizer aos outros. Foi só então que ela reparou em dois dos Comensais que estavam com ela: Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy.

Snape a encarou, impassível, com um olhar frio e de desprezo. Ela o observava, chocada ao ver o brilho verde que ainda escapava de sua varinha. Ele havia usado a maldição da morte em alguém! E, se Harry estava correndo logo atrás dela, então...

O grito foi agudo.

Agudo como a ponta de uma espada penetrando em sua carne e dilacerando cada fibra de coragem que ela tinha. Longo e doloroso como um veneno que a corroía lentamente por dentro, queimando a pouca sanidade que ela conseguia manter em meio àquele cenário de destruição.

Era-lhe óbvio quem havia sido vítima do aterrorizante _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry a salvou de um ataque da Comensal, que se aproveitava de sua paralisia temporária para aniquilá-la. Hermione olhou o amigo se afastando, depois de deixar a mulher inconsciente, e depois olhou adiante, para os dois ex-membros de Hogwarts que fugiam. Snape estava impassível como sempre, mas Malfoy...

A única coisa na qual ela conseguiu se fixar naquele momento foi no olhar perdido e furioso dele. De alguma forma, ela sabia o que ele estava passando. Os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, iguais aos dele, ela se deixou levar pela inconsciência antes que realmente perdesse sua sanidade para sempre.

Sua última sensação antes de desmaiar foi a do chão frio e áspero do castelo de Hogwarts.

- Dumbledore está morto... - ela murmurou para o vazio, antes de ser levada para a inconsciência.

**As my memory rests**   
Enquanto minha memória descansa  
**But never forgets what I lost**  
Nunca esquece o que eu perdi  
**Wake me up when September ends**  
Acorde-me quando setembro acabar

- Mione? - a voz de Ron a trouxe de volta à realidade. - Você está bem?

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e respirou fundo, tentando não fungar, antes de responder:

- Sim, Ron. Estou emocionada, é só. - ela sorriu e sussurrou em resposta.

Ela nunca percebera o quanto Dumbledore lhe era importante até perdê-lo. É claro que ela já o adorava antes, mas o diretor era uma lenda viva, e era como se ele nunca fosse morrer. Quando a mortalidade de um de seus maiores ídolos a assolou, então, ela precisou vaguear sozinha em Hogwarts por horas antes de conseguir encarar alguém. Estabelecer-se como a sabe-tudo e inabalável Granger depois daquele acontecimento foi difícil, mas, mais uma vez, a preocupação maternal em relação aos seus amigos fizeram com que ela se mantivesse firme mesmo quando queria chorar. Mesmo quando tudo que ela queria era sumir, escapar daquele mundo, fingir que Hogwarts, Dumbledore e Voldemort simplesmente não existiam. Que aquilo tinha começado como um sonho e acabado como um pesadelo e tudo que ela podia fazer era acordar e encarar que aquilo era fruto de sua mente.

Mas não era.

- Harry James Potter, você aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua esposa, na riqueza e na...

Ela voltou a esquecer o mundo à sua volta para acordar numa noite fria, sete anos atrás, num dia sombrio de setembro.

**Summer has come and past**  
O verão veio e se foi  
**The innocent can never last**

A inocência nunca poderá durar  
**Wake me up when September ends**  
Acorde-me quando setembro acabar

Três anos já se haviam passado desde a morte de Dumbledore. Há dois ela, Ron e Harry eram bruxos formados. Mesmo com a louca idéia de sair atrás das _horcruxes_ em seu sétimo ano, Harry havia retornado a Hogwarts abatido e quase morto, depois de buscas infrutíferas. Hermione bem que quisera segui-lo, mas ele os havia tapeado, a ela e a Ron, e fugira sozinho. Então, quando ele apareceu quase morto em Hogwarts, a polvorosa começou.

A escola ainda funcionava, recebendo apoio e proteção do Ministério da Magia e da Ordem da Fênix. McGonnagal dirigia tudo com braço de ferro, disposta a não deixar o sonho do diretor morrer. Era óbvio que Voldemort havia tentado penetrar em Hogwarts mais uma vez, mas, por alguma graça de Merlin, não havia conseguido até então.

A lenda de Dumbledore continuava viva, e atraía as pessoas para perto do terreno da escola. Uma verdadeira fortaleza humana se havia formado ao redor de Hogwarts, com desabrigados vítimas de ataques ou simplesmente pessoas que queriam ficar perto da escola por algum tipo de surperstição em relação ao seu antigo diretor. Foi assim que Harry foi encontrado por essas pessoas e imediatamente levado para a enfermaria. Ele era a última esperança. A única esperança.

Hermione, ao se formar no colégio, voltara para a casa dos pais, num bairro trouxa nos arredores de Londres, de onde só saía para trabalhar com a Ordem da Fênix ou ir para Oxford, faculdade na qual seus pais a encorajaram a estudar. Ela nunca quisera ser Auror, pois não gostava de lutas, de brigas. Ela sabia que Harry e Ron estavam recebendo treinamento com os Aurores e os Inomináveis para ganhar mais agilidade, força e prática na hora de lutar. O moreno havia concordado a contra-gosto, querendo correr atrás das _horcruxes_ novamente, mas Hermione e Ginny haviam conseguido incutir algum juízo na já perturbada sanidade do rapaz. E, dessa forma, com sua mente mais tranqüila, Hermione começou a estudar Medicina.

O ministério obtivera diplomas de escola trouxa para ela, falsificados, para que conseguisse um lugar na faculdade. Eles precisavam de médicos, e quanto mais da medicina trouxa ela aprendesse, mais fácil aprenderia a medicina bruxa. A senhorita Granger, então, passou a viver dois anos de vida dupla, entre os dois mundos, trouxa e bruxo, arriscando seu pescoço numa guerra da qual ninguém saberia prever o final.

Foi então que a fatídica noite de setembro chegou.

Ela estava voltando de uma comemoração com os colegas de faculdade. Haviam saído de Oxford para uma cidadezinha próxima, onde aprontaram um piquenique de outono e compraram algumas cervejas. Ela não era fã de bebidas, então se contentou com suco, mas acompanhou os amigos nas brincadeiras e na animação. E resolveu pegar um trem para voltar para casa, pois não tinha carteira de motorista e não queria se arriscar a morrer num acidente. Hermione adorava os colegas, mas não eram amigos como Harry ou Ron, pessoas pelas quais ela daria a vida.

Mas aquele trem estava lotado e, mesmo assim, ela avistou uma cabeleira loira entre tantas que havia ali.

Ela não poderia ter certeza, afinal, não o via há quase quatro anos... mas aquele tinha que ser Malfoy! Ela reconheceria a pose de maioral, o tom quase branco dos cabelos, em qualquer lugar. Por sorte ele estava de costas e, aparentemente, não a havia visto. Ela gostaria de poder confirmar se não estava tendo alucinações. Afinal, quem diria encontrar Draco Malfoy em um metrô trouxa?

Ela tinha que segui-lo. Simplesmente _tinha_ que fazer aquilo. A Ordem da Fênix podia ganhar uma valiosa vantagem se ela descobrisse algo por meio de Draco Malfoy. O problema é que ela não tinha como pedir reforços sem chamar a atenção dos trouxas ou do próprio Malfoy. Estava por conta própria.

Escondeu-se por trás de um negro alto ao ver Malfoy virar para ver se ninguém o seguira. "É ele mesmo!", comemorou, pelo pouco que conseguira ver. Agora bastava segui-lo para saber aonde ele pararia.

**Ring out the bells again**  
_Toque os sinos novamente_  
**Like we did when spring began**  
_Como nós fazíamos quando a primavera chegava_  
**Wake me up when September ends**  
_Acorde-me quando setembro acabar_

Bairro suburbano industrial? Hermione estava surpresa. Aquela pequena _villa_ ficava próxima a uma indústria. Dava pra ver as chaminés enormes, resquícios da antiguidade. Lógico que não eram mais usadas mas, mesmo assim, poluíam a paisagem pela sua feiúra.

Hermione tentava combinar seus passos com os dele para que ele não ouvisse. "Maldita hora que resolvi me arrumar para essa bosta de piquenique!", pensava, mas sabia que não havia sido um maldito piquenique e que, graças a uma paquera de faculdade, ela estava se tornando mais vaidosa. "Estar bonita, entretanto, não vai me ajudar nessa missão!", teimou consigo mesma. Bem, agora não tinha volta, seus saltos batiam no mesmo ritmo dos sapatos dele, para não provocar eco.

Ela o viu entrar numa pequena casa e ficou observando do lado de fora. Tentou avistar algo das janelas, mas a sala, além de pequena, era escura. E abarrotada de livros, pelo que ela conseguia enxergar. "Ele _realmente_ vive aqui? Não acredito... Malfoy precisaria de algo maior e cheio de ouro para comportar seu ego...", pensava, irônica, até sentir algo pontudo encostar em suas costas.

- Jogue sua varinha, miss Granger. – a voz de Severus Snape deixou Hermione com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e apreensão.

- Snape? É você? – ela perguntou, incauta, tomada pelo espanto. Há anos que ela nem mesmo ouvia falar nele. Nem nas reuniões da Ordem, quando se falava de batalhas, o nome de Severus Snape nunca era mencionado. Era como se o homem houvesse evaporado do planeta.

- Obedeça, miss Granger. Ou quer morrer mais cedo? – ele respondeu, apenas, sem confirmar ou negar quem era, mas estava óbvio. Aquela voz povoava alguns dos pesadelos de Hermione.

E, só por causa disso, ela entregou a varinha que estava na sua mão.

Ele, então, sussurrou algumas palavras, e ela sentiu sua cabeça ficar pesada, sendo sugada para o mundo da inconsciência.

**Here comes the rain again**   
Aí vem a chuva novamente  
**Falling from the stars**  
Caindo das estrelas  
**Drenched in my pain again**  
Inundando minha dor novamente  
**Becoming who we are**  
Nos tornando aquilo que somos

- Droga, Draco! – Severus gritou, irritado, apontando a mulher caída no chão, que havia acordado há pouco. Hermione tinha as mãos convenientemente atadas. – Você anda muito descuidado!

- O que você queria, Severus? Ele _matou_ a minha mãe! – o rapaz berrou, e graças a um feitiço silenciador que Snape aplicara assim que entrara com a desacordada Hermione nos braços, nenhum vizinho poderia ouvi-los. – Ele me disse que ia deixa-la em paz, que esperaria eu criar coragem de participar daquelas atrocidades dele, mas o que ele fez? Ele foi atrás da minha mãe para me forçar a agir!

- Seu pai já causou muitos problemas ao Lorde das Trevas, Draco. Você acreditou mesmo que ele seria paciente? – o ex-professor explodiu de um jeito que Hermione nunca havia visto. – Eu te avisei, garoto! Eu te dei todas as dicas!

Malfoy tinha olheiras profundas sob os olhos azuis, o cabelo despenteado e a expressão cansada, como se alguém houvesse sugado toda a sua vida. Traduzindo, ele parecia ter recebido o beijo de um Dementador. Nem mesmo as acusações do companheiro o atingiam naquele estado de entorpecimento que ele estava.

Ele apenas gritava porque, como todo bom filho, prezava demais sua mãe.

- Você acha que eu funciono na base de ameaças também, Severus? É assim que você e o Lorde pretendem me tratar daqui por diante?

- Não seja tão prepotente ao ponto de pensar que sabe o que o Lorde pretende, Malfoy. – Severus ralhou, novamente controlado, e Hermione diria seguramente que o preferia explodindo de raiva do que assim, manso. Pelo menos, quando ele explodia, ela saberia o que poderia esperar dele.

- Que dane-se o mestre! – o rapaz berrou, novamente, irritado, e jogou o corpo no sofá gasto, o único da sala.

- Definitivamente precisarei dar a você mais disciplina. Lucius mimou demais o filho. – Severus respondeu, daquele jeito "manso" que Hermione detestava, e até mesmo Draco sabia que aquilo era perigoso, pois ele abriu bem os olhos para enxergar o outro homem.

- Você não sabe como foi minha vida, Severus. Não tente dar uma de Trelawney, os óculos dela e aquele perfume não combinam com você. – ele escarneceu, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Este é meu último aviso, Malfoy: adquira disciplina por si próprio e deixe de ser molenga, ou eu vou ter que ajudar você. E acredite quando eu digo que não vai gostar dessa ajuda.

- Você fala demais, Snape. – Hermione se meteu pela primeira vez. – Mas é um covarde pior do que esse aí. – e acenou para Malfoy com o queixo.

- Acho que você deveria dobrar a língua, miss Granger. – ele disse, aproximando-se dela lentamente. – Você não está em posição de fazer críticas.

- Você é ridículo, Snape. Acabou com os sonhos de milhares de pessoas naquela noite. Você foi covarde, matou Dumbledore por medo. Acha que vai viver num mundo melhor se Voldemort ganhar essa guerra? – ela escarneceu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que você também precisa de disciplina. – ele disse, retirando sua varinha do bolso. – _Crucio_!

Hermione já havia passado por uma situação daquelas antes. Mas ela poderia ter passado por aquilo mil vezes e, mesmo assim, a dor sempre seria lancinante. Era como se houvessem milhões de facas penetrando em sua pele, dilacerando seus órgãos, roubando-lhe a sanidade. Ela entendia porquê os pais de Neville haviam ficado loucos com aquilo.

Uma guerra sempre traz dor, seja ela física ou psicológica. Hermione já havia experimentado bastante das duas, e pretendia não continua por muito tempo naquilo. Voldemort precisava ser detido! Mas, naquele momento, ela só conseguia pensar em como seu corpo doía e seus olhos escureciam. Os minutos passavam e ela simplesmente tentava agüentar aquilo sem gritar muito.

Sua respiração já estava ficando difícil quando Snape finalmente parou.

- Você é bastante resistente, miss Granger. Aceita mais uma dose? – ele disse, com um quase-sorriso típico dele.

Ela nem mesmo conseguia respirar direito, quanto mais falar! Mas seus olhos transmitiam a ele a resposta.

- Vou leva-la para suas primorosas acomodações, miss Granger. – Snape a ergueu com um aceno de varinha e a fez flutuar enquanto desciam uma escada em direção a um sótão que, por Merlim, conseguia ser mais nojento que aquela sala.

Hermione apenas respirou aliviada ao ver que eles ainda não pretendiam mata-la. Mas queria sua varinha de volta. Sem ela, não teria escapatória.

- Malfoy, como castigo por sua insolência, você passará a noite vigiando miss Granger. – Snape anunciou assim que a deixou cair nada suavemente no chão. Hermione, que já estava com o corpo dolorido pela maldição, ganiu como um cachorro ao ter seu corpo de encontro ao chão numa velocidade nada saudável.

- Não seja ridículo, Severus. Ela não conseguiria fugir daqui nem se tivesse forças para isso.

- Não me contrarie, rapaz. – Severus avisou. – Eu já subestimei essa garota muitas vezes para não ter certeza do que digo. E, se ela não estiver aqui amanhã de manhã, o próximo a morrer da linhagem dos Malfoy não será seu pai. Vai ser você mesmo!

E subiu as escadas com passos ruidosos que contribuíam para aumentar a atmosfera de medo daquele cômodo.

**As my memory rests**   
Enquanto minha memória descansa  
**But never forgets what I lost**  
Nunca esquece o que eu perdi  
**Wake me up when September ends**  
Acorde-me quando setembro acabar

Hermione, voltando ao presente, congratulou os amigos enquanto lembrava de cada um dos trinta dias que passara sob jugo de Malfoy e Snape. Trinta dias que serviram para aprender muito sobre aqueles dois homens e nos quais, ela só soube quando já estava livre, Voldemort nunca soube que ela estivera com eles.

Trinta dias que serviram para ela ir para a cama com Malfoy na noite de sua fuga.

Ela nunca entenderia o que a levara a fazer aquilo. Lembrava apenas que havia fugido com ele da casa de Snape. Haviam armado uma cilada para o ex-professor, usando a varinha que o próprio havia capturado pensando ser a dela e que, dias antes de fugir, ela percebera que era uma das varinhas falsas dos gêmeos Weasley.

Fazer Snape ativar o logro foi muito fácil. Todos aqueles dias com eles serviram para entender como funcionava parte da cabeça daquele homem. Irritá-lo a ponto de faze-lo querer mata-la era fácil. Draco, ainda fingindo estar do lado de Voldemort, incitou-o a usar a "varinha" dela para que não deixasse rastros em sua morte. Quando o logro fez Snape perder o equilíbrio e, mais importante, a concentração, eles haviam fugido. Mas ela jamais esqueceria que Snape morrera dentro daquela casa por um incêndio que ela causara por acidente naquele mesmo dia.

Agora, sete anos depois, sentia-se livre como um passarinho na Itália. Paige, sua filha, fruto daquela única noite na cama de um Malfoy, era sua única companhia, e nem mesmo os amigos sabiam dela. Hermione a mantinha incógnita, vivendo em outra casa a qual visitava toda semana, para que Voldemort nunca chegasse a sua filha. A má notícia que havia sido a gravidez inesperada, fruto de uma noite de paixão pura e explosiva, sem nenhum amor, havia se transformado no seu consolo ao saber da má notícia da morte de Snape. Ela o odiava, mas não o queria morto. Não desejava a morte a ninguém. Seu trabalho era lutar contra essa mesma morte, e ela fazia isso com prazer.

Draco Malfoy a ajudara porquê ele simplesmente sabia que não estava pronto para entrar numa guerra, fosse lá de que lado. Ele queria simplesmente sumir do mundo bruxo inglês, desaparecer. E ela havia lhe oferecido aquela chance.

**Summer has come and past**   
O verão veio e se foi  
**The innocent can never last**  
A inocência nunca poderá durar  
**Wake me up when September ends**   
Acorde-me quando setembro acabar

Assim como queria que seus pais ainda estivessem consigo, Hermione lutava para dar a Paige tudo que recebera na infância e, se possível, até mais. Ela lutava para manter a inocência da filha num mundo que era fruto de violência e falsidade, tanto bruxa quanto trouxa.

Ela, de certa forma, também havia fugido daquela guerra ao se mudar para a Itália, onde Voldemort ainda não havia estendido seus tentáculos. Tudo que ela queria era nunca mais entrar em um campo de batalha, nunca mais sofrer uma maldição imperdoável, nunca mais ver alguém morrer instantaneamente à sua frente sem que ela pudesse fazer nada para ajudar.

Era aquilo que ela buscava na terra de sangue latino e, graças a Deus, era o que havia encontrado. Havia encontrado um futuro mais luminoso do que o que poderia dar a sua filha na Inglaterra. Ela havia encontrado pessoas calorosas, que não pensavam duas vezes em ajuda-la quando descobrira que estava grávida. Descobrira prazeres da culinária e pequenos momentos que dividira com seu rebento e dos quais jamais se esqueceria.

Havia passado por maus bocados, claro, mas sempre havia alguém para anima-la a seguir em frente.

**Like my fathers come to pass**   
Como meus pais vieram para partir  
**Seven years has gone so fast**  
Sete anos passaram tão rapidamente  
**Wake me up when September ends**   
Acorde-me quando setembro acabar

Ela ficou até as onze da noite na festa do casamento e, assim que Harry e Ginny partiram, deu uma desculpa para sumir dali também. Remus e Tonks, além de Ron, pediram que ficasse mais um pouco, mas ela insistiu que estava cansada e que tinha plantão no dia seguinte no hospital.

- Deixe-me pelo menos te acompanhar, Mione. – Ron insistiu. – Aparataremos perto da sua casa. – ele sugeriu.

- Não, Ron, eu vou de carro. – ela disse, sorrindo. – Vocês também precisam descansar. – deu um abraço apertado em cada um, um maior ainda em Ron, é claro. – Vou sentir a falta de vocês.

- Nós também. – Ron beijou a testa da amiga, por quem já fora apaixonado, e deixou-a ir.

Hermione dirigiu para fora da cidade. A casa onde Paige vivia com um casal amigo ficava nos arredores. Ela dissera aos amigos que passaria para pegar a menina depois do casamento, e sabia que eles entenderiam seus horários estranhos, afinal, ela era uma médica.

Portanto, não foi com surpresa que ela percebeu algumas luzes acesas na casa. Estava sorrindo, ainda, quando bateu à porta, mas seu sorriso sumiu quando viu quem havia aberto a mesma.

Draco Malfoy estava parado bem na sua frente e, pela expressão de seu rosto, nada satisfeito com algo.

**Fim  
**_(continua no próximo challenge)_


End file.
